


Having fun with two Hoggies

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat sees a wet dream of him and two Roadhogs having a good time





	Having fun with two Hoggies

 

 

Junkrat was sweaty and panting.

He moved his hands in both Roadhog’s pants and rubbed their hard cocks.

He was getting wet and his clitoris getting a little bit harder.

“Take your pants off…. I want to taste your sausages.”

Roadhog patted his head. “Say please…”. He loved to make Junkrat beg.

“Please, take your pants off.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Roadhogs removed their pants and showed their cocks to Junkrat.

Junkrat kneeled and started to stroke them. He slid them against his cheeks before he started to lick them in turn.

Both Roadhogs were grunting, loving the feeling of Junkrat’s tongue.

“Put it in your mouth”

Junkrat inserted the cock carefully in his mouth and started to move his head while stroking other Hog’s cock.

His head was going up and down, feeling the cock’s tip touching his throat.

“Hey, don’t own him… I want to him to taste my sausage too.” Second Roadhog snorted.

“Go ahead.”

Junkrat moved firsts Roadhog’s cock out with a wet pop and started to give a blowjob for the other.

“ He’s really good in this, such a good little rat.” The second Roadhog pet Junkrat’s head.

Junkrat blushed little bit.

“I think he has done enough for use. It’s our turn to make him feel good.”

Both Roadhogs grinned, having an idea. First Roadhog removed his mask, lifted Junkrat up to his face, made him lean to it.

“What… what are you going to do?”

Roadhog licked Junkrat’s lips, which made Junkrat throw his head back with a little moan.  
Roadhog continued to lick his lips and rubbed his t-cock.

Junkrat moaned. “Don’t stop…”

Second Roadhog removed his mask and licked his lips. “Can you lift him a little bit? I’m going to eat the other place.”

Roadhog lifted Junkrat little bit, continues licking while the second one came closer and started to lick Junkrat’s butt cheeks, gave them a little bite and moved to lick his asshole.

“Oh fuck….” Junkrat shivered from the pleasure the Roadhogs gave to him.

“Are you ready? Do you want us to fuck you already?” First Roadhog asked.

“Please, fuck me already, I can’t wait anymore Junkrat begged.

“Good boy. He moved Junkrat down on his cock, inserted it nicely and slowly inside of Junkrat and started to move. Junkrat made a loud moan.

Second Roadhog moved back little bit, watched them fucking before he got the lube.

He made his two fingers wet with the lube, moved near to Junkrat and inserted one of the fingers in his ass.

He moved is slowly in and out, watching Junkrat’s reactions.

Junkrat’s had a red face and he was covered in sweat. “Ngh, move your fingers more… Spread my asshole… I want your cock in my ass.”

Second Roadhog smiled. “Alright little rat.”

He moved the second finger in, moved them in and out, made a little circle motion and spread the asshole bigger carefully.

Second Roadhog saw that Junkrat was ready. He put lots of lube on his cock and moved it little bit between his butt cheeks.

He carefully inserted it in Junkrat’s ass and left out a groan.

Junkrat screamed and bit first Roadhog’s shoulder.

“Sorry. Are you alright? I can take it out if you want.”

“N… no. I’m okay… Let my body adjust to it little bit.” Junkrat bit his lip.

Both Roadhogs stopped their moving. They didn’t want to hurt Junkrat.

“Huff… We can continue now, I’m alright, don’t worry.”

Roadhogs started to move their cocks inside Junkrat with a slow phase. Junkrat moaned and Roadhogs were grunting.

“You feel so good.”

“You are so nice and tight”  
.  
Both Roadhogs whispered in Junkrat’s ear. “Good boy.”

Junkrat blushed even more, made a little smile. He loved to get called a good boy.

Roadhogs were panting, whispering in Junkrat’s ear. “Jamison… Jamison.”

Junkrat moaned loudly. “Mako…. Mako….”

Few thrusts more and all came shouting each other’s names.

Junkrat leaned on Roadhog’s shoulder and panted.

Both Roadhog’s moved their cocks out, other pat Junkrat’s head and other caressed his butt cheeks gently.

“That was awesome. I hope you both liked it too”

“Yeah, it was awesome.”

Second Roadhog chuckled. “Yep, you looked so hot there having two dicks in you.”

Junkrat closed his eyes and whispered.” Good.”

He woke up and he felt being wet.

Roadhog was awake too, with a big boner. Junkrat explained his dream to Roadhog, who told him that he somehow saw the same dream.

They looked at each other, gave a smirk and started to have sex.

 

 

Thank you for [professor-spacecakes](http://professor-spacecakes.tumblr.com/) for these commissions and giving me permission to use these as illustrations in my fic :)


End file.
